


Unexpected Fate

by SexyBVirgo



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Vampire Knight
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyBVirgo/pseuds/SexyBVirgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of his father's death, Zero learns that he is less 0r more than what he thought. Set in the Alpha/Omega Universe in a Vampire Knight/Finder Series Crossover featuring Ryuichi/Zero/Kaname M-Preg</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ben4kevin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ben4kevin/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo…Here we go again! A new story! And I'm excited! Yep this is a Vampire Knight-Finder Series Crossover Threesome set in the Alpha/Omega universe featuring two of my MOST favorite Ravens and my favorite silverette inspired by Ben4Kevin. And knowing me….there will be a few differences so get ready! Know it's kinda of short, but this is just the beginning! Really no plot (Yet)….This will involve Vampirism…(Smile)…Delicious…..

I Do Not Own Vampire Knight Or 'Finder Series'

 

Let's Go!

Prologue

Chase

He jerked awake, in the same state that he'd woken in for the last four weeks.

His dick was hard and his chest was moving rapidly as he tried to get enough air into his lungs.

And he was fucking hot. As if he were flying a ship too close to the sun. He felt as if every part of him was melting into the other. He pushed through the feelings, breathing deeply in a concentrated effort that his step father had taught him long ago. His heart jolted in his chest as he remembered the step father that was five months gone. The man who'd waited until death to inform his son of everything that was pertinent in his life, changing the status quo.

He only took seconds to evaluate his physical status and then he was out of the bed and dressing like lightning, ignoring his raging hard-on for self preservation. They were close and they'd found him quicker this time. He was going to have to get quicker too. Or he was going to end up in a cage. A luxurious one no doubt, but…still a fucking cage nevertheless. And maybe he'd end up liking it.

Yeah.

So flushed and stirred up, he vacated the room, never having turned on any lights, leaving the room key on the cheap wooden desk near the bed. His car, the flavor of the moment, a dark blue 1970 Chevy Camaro that ran like a dream. Maybe he could keep this one once he reached his destination. If they let him that was. He hadn't gotten good rest in the last six weeks that he'd been on this wild ride. His hair reached past the length of his collar and he was pretty sure his eyes were so red they could substitute as fire trucks. But that didn't matter as he pulled the antique out of the parking lot heading for the freeway north. He was almost to the end of the road when the distant glow of headlights reflected in his rearview, turning into the hotel parking lot.

His shoulders tensed even more as an ominous feeling swept over him and he shuddered to think of how close he'd come to being caught. The close call sent a tremor down his spine and he punched the gas, entering the freeway at an unsafe speed. His hands trembled on the steering wheel and he hoped that they wouldn't catch his scent so quickly this time. He had mere hours to go until his destination. A haven where they wouldn't be able to find him.

He steered north, towards the everglades, gunning it. There was enough space to hide his existence for years if he wanted to. He would take his time and think about what to do. At this juncture in the road, every way seemed impossible. They were impossible.

Five months ago his life had been great. He'd been at the top of the world in a world of tops and bottoms. He'd been set to take over his father's business right after obtaining a double master in engineering and business. He sighed. He still held the reins to the company, but how long would that last? It became colder steadily as he climbed higher, but the view was beautiful.

He decided that he could get used to this for a while.

Until he figured out how to solve his problem.

He snorted as he leaned forward to switch the radio on.

Like that was going to be simple.

He pulled into the front of the rustic cabin three hours later and instantly felt a level of calm that he hadn't been allowed in the last five months. There was no one here to observe his loss of control, no one here to claim his basic rights. The next cabin was five miles away, inhabited by its' own scared occupant.

This was a haven for omegas who didn't want to be claimed. Supposedly the fresh concentrated air diffused the not-so-subtle pheromones omegas emitted when they were of age and free for claiming. Or so they 'claimed'.

He'd found this place through an ultra secret source that refused to divulge the details until he'd proved himself a desperate al-omega. Shit, he was going to have to get used to what he really was before he went out to portray what he wasn't. Because he just couldn't give up his life. That in itself was an oxymoron. He would have to just find more the anti-suppressants. Surely he had enough money at his disposal for that much.

He exited the car and stretched luxuriously, enjoying the lush green scenery of humungous oak trees.. He was safe and free. Surely they couldn't follow him here. Whatever scent they'd been following would be eradicated by the atmosphere here and he would be able to breath.

Without the fear that some creep was around the corner just waiting to ambush him.

Damn his father.

Damn his life

UF

Several Months Later…..

He jerked awake, as he was accustomed to, his dick hard and his chest moving rapidly as he tried to suck in air.

He paused for several beats as he waited for the atmosphere to calm the raging need that was now an everyday part of life. It was only assuaged by consistent masturbation and self denial. When it failed to work after several seconds, he sat up in the bed, pushing his sweaty hair back from his face. The cabin was dark around him, as it should be at three o'clock in the morning, he surmised. Just in time. he had to go into town to obtain supplies anyhow, so it was a good thing that he was up early.

Except…the feeling of nervous anticipation ruffled the skin at his nape and his nerves weren't calming down as they should have at this point.

He'd been reading up on the calamity that was his life. Gotten familiar with the ailment that haunted him. So he knew there was only one reason that he couldn't calm down. He was in the presence of his alphas. When they were as close as fingertips away there was nothing to be done to counteract the effects they had on him.

He froze in the silent darkness, telling himself that that just wasn't possible. He'd have felt them long before now, wouldn't he? That was always the way that it worked. Granted the time that he spent here could have made his guards really lax. But honestly a body would feel the intentions of danger against it wouldn't it? He clenched his hands, the slight pain of his nails digging into his palms offering a momentary respite. The little pain cleared his head somewhat and he chided himself silently.

Of course they weren't here.

Close enough to touch.

Because wouldn't that just be fucking unfair?

And wouldn't he be able to feel them in this quiet peace?

There was just no way to hide the chaotic disturbance they brought with them.

But wishful thinking was just that and he found himself blinking rapidly into the painful light suddenly drenching the room. So it took him at least one minute to register that he was not alone in the room.

He didn't wait for his eyesight to clear completely before he was lurching to the side reaching for the emergency pack that he kept just beside his bed.

Fingers clamped around his wrist before he'd even twitched in that direction, pinning it to the mattress. And somehow movement was the stuff of dreams as the hand became an immovable weight. He came off the bed like a terrified cat, hissing, his hand lashing out instinctively in a debilitating blow.

Or it was meant to be.

Instead he found himself flat on his back staring up into a pair of dark, expressionless eyes, hands clasped securely above in his head in a one handed grip. The air around him became heated in his subsequent struggle, and tension tightened along the tight seams of the room. Yet, no one had ever accused him of being easy go lucky. He lashed out with his foot, determined. That only got him totally restrained as the intruder dropped all of his weight down over him, stopping all his actions. He stopped instantly as the hard jut of arousal penetrated his panicked mind, an realization his situation hit completely.

The full tempting mouth above him lifted in an abbreviated smirk before he turned to look at the tall, dark haired, dark eyed man enjoying the antics.

"Zero," He purred, amused promise flitting through his eyes. A promise that he knew that he couldn't fulfill. Not without a fight that was.

"We've found you at last."

UF


	2. Silken Revelations

I Do Not Own Vampire Knight or 'Finder Series'

Kudos to Ben4Kevin!

The setting for this story is AU and Slightly Futuristic

A/N At Bottom

Let's Go!

Silken Revelations

He blinked slowly, stretching his long limbs leisurely. He felt languid, well rested. He felt positively radiant. Well being and peace flowed through his body. The tension of being on the run for the last ten months melted away as he sank into the sumptuous mattress. He felt good. Even the constant throb of lust was just a gentle hum in his blood in his slow awakening. And then awareness spilled from his head to his feet and he was abruptly pulled out the nirvana of oblivious. His eyes snapped open to absolute dark and he cursed bitterly.

"That fucker!"

He'd rolled him. Done something with his eyes that'd sent him under immediately. Fear pierced his heart. He remembered eyes of blood chocolate and expanding irises. And then nothing.

But now.

The sensations around him told him he was no longer in his little cabin, snug in the emerald mountains. He didn't need to be a genius to understand they'd gotten just what they wanted. He didn't need to be a genius to know that he wasn't in 'Kansas' anymore. He sat up in the bed, trembling. His voice was light when he spoke.

"Lights."

Soft, pearly light suffused the room and he looked around at his silken prison. The room he was resting in was massive, The bed itself a four posted monstrosity of dark wood and silver sheets. It was the masterpiece of the room, offsetting a desk of the darkest wood in one of the corners, white carpet and two doors he suspected that led to a bathroom and a closet. It was the main entrance that held his attention though. Doubled, a dark wood, that seemed to breath in anticipation.

He knew without a doubt that the two lotharios were beyond their sturdy protection. He could feel them, their presences boiling in his blood, etching in to the bones that he used to live daily as he hadn't felt them in the cabin. They seemed etched in his soul. He knew, eventually, that he was going to go out there and confront them. But for the moment he was just concentrated on gaining his bearings.

His eyes flashed around the room, alighting on sheer gauzy curtains. He scrambled out of the insultingly large bed, stumbling a bit with how relaxed his limbs were and almost fell against the window. How long have I been here? Long enough, it seemed for him lower his guard. But, that could just be the affect those two had on him. Anytime he was in close proximity to them, it seemed all he wanted to do was throw himself into their arms, both sets, and let them kiss and fuck him until he couldn't see or walk straight. Fucking fuckers.

He pushed the curtains back with an almost frantic movement, shoving the thin material out of his way with hope in his eyes.

The skyline glittered back at him, great signs winking on and off, seeming to taunt him. He looked out of the window and sighed. So one option was a no go. Penthouse Suite. He couldn't even say he was surprised. Those two fairly dripped class, though Kaname was a little rough around the edges and slightly unruly. Ryuichi was all suave with his perfect hair. Nothing but the best, was their motto. What did surprise him, however, was his reflection in the thick glass. His overly long silver hair framed his becoming face. His silver-lavender eyes were wide and luminous, his lush lips curved sweetly, his pout all natural. His high bladed cheeks were pale with silver tinting, only rivaled by starlight. The cat like look was completed by a sharp chin. He was wearing a robe. He'd known that much. But seeing it….. Sheer white, it showcased rather than concealed his long, lithe naked body, a snowy backdrop for the silky, slinky wide gold collar that fit snugly around his throat. It was a thing of incomparable beauty, an incomparable sign of decadent captivity. A clear symbol of his lost freedom. His fingers went for it immediately, slipping over the warm metal in a vain attempt to search out the clasp that would free him from the last nail in his coffin. There was no latches hidden or otherwise and he almost growled as his hand slipped over gold and the sensitive skin of his throat.

"You've got to be kidding me," he hissed, his disbelief rapidly escalating to rage. It made his heart pound and his head ache.

Suddenly he did growl, all rational thought flying right over his head as he flew to the double doors, barely giving them time to swing open at his approach. In fact he didn't think it through. His actions. No, not at all as he practically scorched through the hallways and doors before bursting into an immaculately decorated living room that led into an elaborately decorated dining room.

He came to such an abrupt stop that he almost tumbled head over heels on the thick black carpet. He righted himself in a flurry of uncoordinated windmills and glared at the two men watching him.

He cursed his stupidity for even stepping out of the room. He'd let his anger get the better of him. Hadn't thought the situation through.

Two sets of eyes, gleaming with intense interest at his sudden appearance, fell down his hazily covered form. His barely clothed form. He was on full display to their ravenous eyes and his dick was fully hard, standing tall and unrepentantly firm. And now, as he hadn't in the cabin, he felt their heavy presence. It pressed against him. And fuck he was hot again, It felt as if they were back in that damned office when they'd walked into his life for the first time. Tall, almost too tall to be real, they'd dominated the room, leaving him with a small space to survive in. And he himself was not vertically challenged. But they eclipsed him. They were both dark of hair and skin. But that's where the similarities ended. Kaname was more slender, though they were both broad shouldered, their bodies well defined with lean, sleek muscle, Ryuichi thicker. Their faces were just as different, Ryuichi's more chiseled, Kaname's with a feminine tint. Kaname's chin tapered to an almost delicate point, while Ryuichi's tilted to the square side. Ryuichi's hair was perfect, the few strands out of place, placed there for decoration. Kaname's was carefully tousled around his face, artfully styled . They even wore their suits differently. Kaname's three piece was unbuttoned carelessly showing his white shirt. Ryuichi's was fastened tight, though his outer suit jacket was open. Ryuichi's tie was precise, Kaname wasn't even wearing one." But their eyes. They shined in the same way. Two shades of brown, the same look. Deadly. Chocolate and warm whiskey. They caught him in the net of their gaze, so he felt as helpless as a fish out of water. Now, as then, the instant liquid heat flowed down his body like molten sugar. It was a pulse deep in him that made his blood rush. They could feel it too. He saw when their interest sharpened. He could tell they were seconds from touching him, maybe even less with the way their eyes promised. The moment they got their hands on him, it was going to over with. He was pretty sure that he was going to beg them to take him, finally. He'd been running for about ten months now and the ache of his desire was a constant throbbing wound in his pride.

They rose to their feet in tandem from where they'd been sitting, Ryuichi on the couch, Kaname at a desk with a slim silver laptop.

He took a step back, suddenly wanting to run, pointing to the collar around his throat. "What the fuck is the meaning of this?" He demanded, cheeks flushed from the warmth that beat inside him. He let the full weight of his glare fall on them. They stopped, eyeing his expectantly, their demeanors patient despite the heavy, predatory press of their want and need. He stared back at them for long silent moments, whereupon his heart beat like mad and his head fucking screeched with terror at his predicament.

"I asked you a question damn it!" He flared after long minutes of nothing. "Why am I wearing this-this-" At a loss, he gestured to the offending symbol, hating to admit what it really was.

"Collar," Ryuichi said bluntly.

"Why the fuck is it around my neck?" He was sure his eyes were red with his anger by now. He barely stopped himself from reaching for the collar and searching again uselessly; from scrambling at his fucking neck like a trapped lion straight from the delta. His own eyes were like razorblades, for all the effect his furious expression had on the two men suddenly hovering over him. They'd moved so fast he could have sworn they were the true fathers of science fiction.

He shuddered with attraction and fear. He didn't know which one took precedence. But the combination heated him inside and out nonetheless.

"Fuck it! Why am I even appealing to your sense of decency! I'm out of here!" He darted under their guard, swift on his feet as well. He wondered why, for a hot instant, they didn't try harder to catch him, didn't twitch a finger in his direction. It became all too clear as he slapped his hand down onto the flat scanner built into the wall immediately adjacent. An error message flashed and a smooth, robotic voice droned.

"Zero Kiryuu, unauthorized to enter the perimeter beyond."

He should have known. But he was just to angry to care. He gaped at the door, mouth so wide a boa constrictor had nothing on him. What the fuck! He was trapped. He whirled back around to face the fearsome duo. They met his eyes, faces impassive, but eyes sparkling with private mirth. And a knowing that made his blood beat hard. He knew that the jumping bass of his pulse was visible. It was high and frantic like a wild animal caught in a trap, calling to a predator. Or two.

He put his hands up in a conciliatory gesture, "Look I know what you think you are," he stated plainly, looking back and forth, dividing his attention between them. "And I can tell you, it's not true."

The two men exchanged a quick look, before looking back to him. Now there was a shadow of caution in their eyes. They took a step closer. One little gliding step and Zero felt as if his heart was going to explode.

Kaname, always the more expressive of the two, held his hands out expression faintly apologetic. "What exactly do we think we are?" He questioned softly, thunder an echo in his tone.

Zero smiled as if it were all a joke and on him. "Alphas." He hastily corrected himself as they shrugged their shoulders. "My Alphas. And that is patently untrue. Given time I can have all of this straightened out."

Again that sharp connected look and then attention back on him. The liquid heat boiled over his skin, at the new fierceness there. All directed at him. It was scary. He knew that he had to escape by any means necessary. That look in their eyes portended a grim future. Namely because he would be at the behest of these two beasts.

"And what if there is nothing to straighten out?"

His head swiveled to Ryuichi, eyes wide. His question had been dark and challenging. "Don't get it wrong, kid. You belong to us. We don't think anything, we know just what we are."

"Maybe you're someone else's Alphas and you're just wasting precious time on me, " Zero reasoned, bristling slightly at being called kid. "I know you feel as if you picked me and all but clearly you can….." He trailed has their expressive eyes radiated laughter. "What?"

"Exactly what have you been reading?" Ryuichi asked. "Most likely something ancient."

He flushed. Because it was true. He'd gone to one of the last true libraries that just happened to come up on his escape route. "So?!"

"So those texts were written over hundreds years ago when all was not understood between Alphas and their mates."

Zero looked at Kaname, a foreboding feeling making his fingers numb. He, suddenly, didn't want to hear it. He turned back to the door and willed it to open with his mind. He was in the company of two insane men.

"It's not the Alpha who picks their mates." He recognized which one of them spoke, attuned to the pitch of each one. He frowned and looked over his shoulder, caution forgotten. His heart quailed at the sight. Too damn good looking. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? That I picked you two?"

That was just fucking impossible. They stared back at him, not speaking. He realized it after several minutes of ringing silence, captured by the dark of their eyes. The heat boiled out of him, washing the room in hushed tones of want and need and strict temperance. They were holding themselves back and it was his treacherous body that was calling out, seeking. Them. In the months on the run, he'd never felt this heat in anyone else presence. Oh he'd attracted plenty of attention from would be Alphas that he'd easily ignored, snapping at any who'd gotten close. He'd seen the hunger and started to make sure that spent most of his time solo. He thought back to their first meeting. From the moment they'd stepped into the room, he'd flushed, flustered by their electrifying company. And when they'd started speaking he'd been a goner. Smooth and sightly rough timbres had slid under his skin and stroked along parts of him that he didn't even know existed. That had prompted his run and their stalking him like the last animal on earth.

He didn't know what his face looked like, but if it was anything like how he felt then it must have looked ridiculous. He just stared back at them as if sunk in. He'd been pulling them to every location that he'd tried to use as a escape plan. No wonder he hadn't been able to hide properly, with a 'find me here' beacon pointing right to his head. He rubbed a weary hand over his face as he turned to face them, no longer willing to hide agains the wall.

"Then why are there so many Alphas and so few Omegas? If the Omegas were picking what they wanted then why were so many of them killed in the pursuit of happiness? It was genocide!"

"Because that fact hadn't yet been realized when those books were written. Alphas enslaved, tortured and killed in their misunderstanding," Kaname answered. "Come sit." His voice was sweet, cajoling. This story is better heard that way."

He didn't move, calculating what would happen if he allowed them to get their hands on him.

"We could just make you," Ryuichi warned tersely, his large body tense..

Zero took the clear hint and took a seat on the couch, shivering as they occupied the seats next to him. They were just so huge. And handsome and just so fucking sexy, he felt his temperature rise with the close contact. It was accompanied by the warmth that the two were emitting. Or was it just his imagination? A bead of moisture tracked lines down his temple. He shifted trying to get more comfortable and realized that it was going to be impossible. Sitting this close to them was fast becoming unbearable, the silken folds of the yukata rubbing against him suggestively. He realized that his cock was rock hard beneath the expensive material.

"For over a millennium, Alphas have made numerous mistakes in the handling of their Omegas. There was little information regarding the matter," Kaname explained slowly. "It was thought at one point, brute strength and displays of valor were enough to pull an Omega to an Alpha's side. When that proved to be unsuccessful, the Alphas began to take them at will, with no regard to their happiness and wellbeing. Seeing the way that the Omegas were treated, the Betas began to mate with them and have children. More Betas were born than Alphas and Omegas, thus the imbalance. The Betas thought that they were beyond their respect if the Alphas did not think them worthy to be cherished. They had been analyzed and found lacking. Why else would the Alphas treat them so badly? Omegas became scarce and the Alphas were forced to mate with the Betas. But nothing came of those unions but more Betas, powerless, moderately attractive Betas. The Alphas knew then that they had made a mistake, but the Omegas had gone into hiding by then, worshipping their God and children in relative peace. Breeding more, but still a small number, Omegas, unbeknownst to the outside world. That was until two centuries ago a female Omega was found, hurt from a fall in the woods and in the throes of childbirth. A young ingenious doctor an Alpha, saved her life. She would talk to no one out side of the subject of the health of her babe. But the young doctor recorded many findings, The least acknowledged of course being his love for the Omega. He claimed that she'd captivated him from the start, that he was drawn to the hospital on days when he was not required to be there. That he felt a force pulling at him, forcing him to return to foundation where the Omega currently resided. He claimed that it was one such night when he couldn't resist. That he returned to the hospital and forcibly took the Omega and impregnated her. He said and this is directly quoted from his book, 'That the Omega never questioned or rebuffed the need, instead welcoming him with open arms. He took the Omega home with him four weeks later and never released her from his side again. Since then only a few Omegas have resurfaced. We can only guess that it is from wandering. Omegas do love their freedom."

Zero, his arms wrapped around his folded legs, quivered as he listened to the story. He didn't know if any of it were true, yet his father's last letter and testified to his mother's irresistibleness. That'd he'd had no choice but to marry her and protect her child. That he had felt that the world would have ended if he had not. I was a compulsion in his bloodHis only regret in marrying her had been her inability to bear more children. Yet even that hadn't been enough to make him leave his bride. Ever. Only releasing his grip on her in death, a purely accidental one, and raising her child on his own. One of the rare Omega children that drew everyone to them like magnets. Even they were more prone to being shy and withdrawn until their chosen one unlocked the heater to their frigidness. And yet they tempted everyone in their path.

He grimaced as the thought flitted through his head. He hadn't tempted these two. He refused to believe that he himself was the cause of this upheaval in his life. That was simply ridiculous. But the memory of the students that he'd gone to school with, the co-workers he'd served time with. All of them had come onto in one way or another during his contact with him. He'd though it an anomaly. Surely everyone in the world didn't want him. But now they were telling him that it was just the pheromones he emitted. No one really wanted him for himself. The smart, attractive graduate worth his weight in smarts. Fuck!

"Your father or rather step father was the eleventh case to actually come to light." Kaname shifted, suddenly closer. Zero tensed and inhaled sharply,then felt deeply ashamed at his outward reaction. He forced himself to still between the two, praying they wouldn't notice. But he doubted he passed that test.

"He knew what you were before you were born," Kaname continued while he went through stages of fear and lust with how close the two were, the heat blazing within him. They could touch him at anytime, run those big hands over him at will. Yet they refrained as Kaname intoned the story for him, seemingly unfazed by his attendance among them. An unbelievable story that couldn't have any thing to do with him. "He made plans before you were born, and implemented them throughout your life to keep your secret. You-"

"Stop it!" He'd had enough. He stood, too incensed, too angry to care about his mostly nude form. He really didn't feel like hearing the story of his life from two virtual strangers. "How in the hell do you know all of that?" He asked pointedly, crossing his arms over his chest. "You couldn't have known my father that well! Your business deal wasn't even six months old."

A sharp, predatory looked passed between the two carnivores before Kaname smiled, hard and keen like a bird of prey's piercing talons. Ryuichi's eyes were hard on him, his face blank "He left us his journal."

It was like a nuclear bomb over a city, it devastated him that much. All he gotten was a measly letter and they'd gotten a journal of notes….On him!? Grrr, grrr, grrr! All his father had left him was a closet full of lies and a company that was halfway in the hands of these two. He wanted to rip someone's head off, but there was no outlet closer than Ryuichi and Kaname and he knew that really wouldn't go over well. So he did the best thing he could think of at the moment. Retreat. He began to back away so he could nurse his wounds in private.

He felt how hard it was for them not to follow, their expressions morphing to exasperation and impatience, identical vistas on two different faces. But they stayed sitting and silent as he slowly took his leave their eyes hot like the flames of hell. It wasn't until he was halfway to the door that Ryuichi spoke.

"What ever the case may be. We belong to you and you to us. There is no way for you to escape that. We will wait for you to come to us. When you're ready."

He'd had enough of looking at their smug faces, and Ryuichi's last parting shot was the blow that broke the piñata. He forced the heat that threatened to erupt down to the deepest depths of him. "You know what, fuck you! It will be a cold day in hell before I ever invite you into my life or bed for that matter. So you can just fucking die!"

He spun on his heel and promptly exited the room from the door from which he'd emerged. He growled in frustration as it slid softly shut behind him. He wished it was one of those old doors that he could slam.

Kaname and Ryuichi didn't move for long moments and then Ryuichi chuckled low under his breath. "Well that went just as we expected."

Kaname shook his head ruefully. "But still, it was very pretty though."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to Ben4Kevin for suggesting this story. I love it already!


	3. And Destiny

I Do Not Own Vampire Knight or 'Finder Series'

Kudos to Ben4Kevin

Let's GO!

….And Destiny

"Shit!"

He burst through the door of 'his' room as it slid back, his forehead hot with perspiration, every word he'd heard etched onto his soul. The heat of his anger caused sweat to dot the smooth curve of his cheeks to heat a becoming pink as he flushed. He looked back at the door, his fingers clenching around the slinky collar.

A fucking journal? It was a repeating litany. He wanted to exhume his father's body and smack him over the head, kill him, resurrect him and do it again. To let him believe all his life that he was an Alpha. To give his blessing to two alphaswas ludicrous. This entire situation was ludicrous.

Yet the unescapable feeling was upon him. He knew that getting away from the two now would be almost fucking impossible.

"Fuck!" He sat on the bed and lowered his head into his hands. "Damn it dad!"

UF

"No wonder the native Alphas went crazy when they had to deal with that," Ryuichi stated, the sweet scent of their mate lingering in his nose. Zero's behavior was a direct challenge to his authority filling him with the instinct to take, to subdue, to pleasure, to capture.

"We need to go in there and tell him the rest," Kaname replied laconically, "If we want this to go smoothly." He was leaning forward like he was trying to get one last glimpse of Zero's firm, round bum.

He couldn't deny that he'd love to see it again too.

But they hesitated, unsure if they could withstand continued exposure to the person they wanted most without doing what their natures called for. Zero was already carelessly walking a fine line, what with the months of eluding their grasps and the way his body shifted under that flimsy robe. And openly defying them. That, more than anything stuck in his craw. The silver haired, bad tempered virago was theirs and he was going to accept it. But…..if he continued to defy them, it was going to go sooner than they'd planned on. So for all of their sakes they were going to have to exhibit patience and rest on their laurels. Yet Kaname was right they were going to have to roust him out of his nest sooner rather than later. The heat was almost too much for all of them, the warmth of Zero's intense need saturating the luxury home.

He reached up to loosen his collar. It felt as if a bead of sweat rolled down his face. He would deny it to the end, but he just wanted to go in and show Zero what he was to them.

"We have to go in there and tell him. If we let it go on he'll resent us later," Kaname breathed, swallowing deeply.

"We can't go in there."

Ryuichi threw him a dirty look. for the thousandth time he wondered how he'd ended up in this situation with his top rival. It ran hand in hand with Cross' sure knowledge that they would up in this situation. The damn man had seemed psychic. Ryuichi had thought the man daft when he'd suggested the merger of their companies only to find out later that it would be essential.

And he known what they were from the start.

The minute they'd caught Zero's scent everything had become glaringly obvious. He'd thought that he'd share his mate with someone who was close to him, not that there were many, but Kaname Kuran? He would never have thought of that in a million years.

Of all the people he would end up having to spend the rest of his life with.

Kaname gave him an evil look as he read his impassive face, understanding his thoughts nonetheless. His own thoughts were clear in his eyes before they shuttered.

The result of that action went unvoiced between them although they both knew what would happen if they stepped beyond the boundary they'd set for themselves.

"We have to," Kaname insisted. "The longer we put it off, the harder it will be to gain his trust. He has to know everything going in."

Uncharacteristically for him, Ryuichi sighed. "You're right this time. But it won't go well."

"Call Takuma and Kain. This would go easier if we had some support," Kaname suggested. "I know you're very private but this can't be helped if we want to claim our mate in the correct way."

Shit! He was right. They had to to do this right and go slow in the same token. They had to go slow. Had to give Zero a chance to come to them.

"It's a good idea," Kaname coaxed. "Their presence here will be jarring enough to off set the 'Need'."

Ryuichi almost sighed again, knowing that his counterpart was right. "Okay. Call them."

They waited intolerable minutes before the doorbell chimed. Roughly a half hour has passed while they waited, tortured with Zero's saccharine scent permeating their home. As soon as the three entered the luxurious holdings their arousal subsided somewhat just like Kaname had predicated. The foreign smell underlaid Zero's, repugnant to them in their heightened aware state.

It was almost a relief.

They watched as the two tall males entered the room with their ethereal mate, their eyes curious. The mischievous blond practically burned as he walked, his skin glowing and healthy, evidence that he was well treated and well loved. A slim circlet of blue sapphires circled his throat, proclaiming who he belonged to. They were all blond, though their eyes were of differing colors and the Alphas stood several inches above their omega. Their omega, who stalked through the room with confidence, his blues eyes rivaling lapis lazuli. He threw a smirk at them and settled himself to lounge on one of the love seats, his expression slightly mocking.

"So, you've finally cornered your omega."

Kaname scowled while Ryuichi remained impassive.

The slightly shorter of the two Alphas, touched his Omega briefly. "Tone it down little one. Now is not the time to antagonize them."

His Omega pouted. "But why? They did all the time while you were 'courting' me."

"Yes, but the situation is different when you are squarely in it than when you look back on it, Now is not the time."

"Awwww….."

"Believe me little one you will get plenty of chances. Now let's do what we were called to do. Shall we?" His voice was polite as he gestured to the door leading to their private quarters.

Ryuichi glared at Kaname. "If the need gets out of control, you'll take full responsibility," He warned, his voice deadly.

Their carefully constructed camaraderie evaporated as they approached their bedroom. The room they had opted to sleep in together, knowing it would end up that way once they'd gotten their mate in their grasps.

Zero's scent coated the walls, the floors, everything they passed, effectively marking his territory. Telling them he was ready for mating.

"Fuck," Kaname muttered as they paused outside of the door, not close enough that it would slide open but close enough to be tested. As one they steeled themselves to go through the door. When it swished open and they entered, both of them knew they'd made a tactical error. Even with the presence of the threesome behind them, it was almost impossible to curb their instincts.

In the room their mate had slept, his sweet scent was like a sea and it drenched their senses. Zero was lucky that he'd retreated so far into the room. If he'd been any closer they would have pounced.

"Door open until instructed otherwise."

"Noted Mr. Asami." The dulcet robotic tone answered.

Zero scrambled off the bed, the diaphanous robe still not hiding his body, his expression a mixture of fear and lust. Both men bristled at the thought that the two Alpha's behind them could see everything clearly.

"What the hell are you doing," the silvered haired omega demanded, his eyes flicking to the three standing behind them.

For a moment neither man could answer, each fighting his own impulse.

"Well this is our room," Kaname finally drawled.

Zero's face blanched as he realized the implications of that statement. "Well I'll sleep in the living room on the-"

Ryuichi cut him off abruptly. "You'll never sleep without us. However our conversation wasn't over before you flounced of. We can finish here or in the living room if you prefer. This is Ichiru, Kain and Aidou. They are here to help all of us cope."

It was obvious which option that the silverette preferred, but he hesitated. "Do we have to finish that inane conversation?" A pink blush crept up his throat and stained his cheeks.

"There will never be a good time for this conversation," Kaname warned. "We'd prefer to have it now and get it out of the way so we can move on. You'v clothes in the closet get dressed and meet us in the living room."

So saying the two stepped out of the room, never turning their backs, keeping Zero in their sights the entire time.

And they expected him to follow like the good submissive they assumed he would be. He frowned at them and resolved to escape when the first opportunity presented itself. But, shit how far would he have to go to escape them? Overseas seemed like the likeliest option at this point. Then he could lose himself in a different humanity. But he was getting the feeling they could follow his scent anywhere.

By the time he'd reached the living room, freshly clothed in jeans, a t-shirt and his throat still wrapped in the golden collar, they'd placed themselves strategically around the living room with the young omega the only one that would even be remotely close to him. All of the Alphas stood near windows far into the room Ryuichi and Kaname standing close to each other. So as not to overwhelmed with his scent he guessed. He stalked into the room like an angry cat, casting hateful looks on everyone. He sat down on the sofa with a small huff, feeling like a sulking child.

"Okay, what was so important that it couldn't wait?"

Kaname took up the opening salvo. "As our mate you need to know what we are and what you are to us."

Zero's pretty lavender eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I already know what you think you are to me. What more could there be?"

When no one in the room answered he snarled. "Just tell me what the fuck you think you are!"

"Vampires."

"What?!" Zero burst out laughing at the blunt statement, a full throated husky sound that had his two Alpha's moving towards him before they checked their movements. "That's almost as good as thinking that I'm your omega," He chortled.

The others in the room were so silent, their eyes deadly serious as they watched his mirth. He looked to the blonde omega and received a discreet nod.

"But….that's….im-"

"Impossible?" Kaname smirked and Zero watched in horror, dazed amazement as his eyeteeth began to lengthen. He shrank back against cushions suddenly dizzy with fear.

"But how would that work? How can you mate with a human-" His stuttered, babbling. "Would that mean you would have to change me?" He asked weakly. "How can we…..?"

"Take a deep breath," Ryuichi demanded. "It's not what you think. You would not be converted completely. You would be more like half and half. You would be Alla."

Somehow that seemed worse, just because he didn't know what it was.

"What in the hell does that mean?" He demanded, his voice definitely hysterical.

"You'll be half vampire half 'll experience out blood lust but be able to walk in the light. Our children will be the same and through you we will also have the ability to walk the day even as you gain an infinity for the night. You will be the source and the cure for our bloodlust."

This from Kaname.

Zero turned his head sharply to curse him. Sincere eyes met his squarely.

…..But that couldn't be. Vampires didn't exist. Because….His entire thought process hazed as he stumbled to his feet. He had to get out of here.

In a flash, Ryuichi was at his side, large, broad hand clasped over his shoulder. He knocked the hand away automatically, trying to whirl way. "Don't touch me! I am not your omega! I'm not-"

But the resulting warmth of the man's touch belied his words. Oh shit! The heat trembled through him from the simple touch and terror filled him. His mind flashed with the terrifying reality. They were going to convert him, make him a vamp-

His eyes rolled to the back of his head and for the first and only time of his life Zero slumped forward in a dead faint.

UF

He jerked awake, the soft, sumptuous mattress giving away beneath his body, the atmosphere in the penthouse ferocious. His body tingled with heat and his heart beat the conga. His first thought was escape as it had been for the last year of his life. He lurched to the side of the bed in a blind panic.

"I would't go out there. Your mates are agitated enough as it is."

He scrambled to a corner of the bed to look at the blonde omega that sat in a chair near the bed. Zero threw him an incredulous look, mouth opening to speak.

"They are your Alphas by the way," the blond stated baldly. "If they weren't they wouldn't share such an infinity with you. Their presence would just feel wrong. I got no such indications from you."

That's not true. Every time they touch me I feel like I want to come out of my skin," he retorted.

Aidou gave him a sympathetic smile. "Sorry to inform you, but that's how we all feel until the bond has been consummated."

"Damnit! I'm no one's Omega! I'll leave before they try and convert me!"

Aidou's face became blank, though his eyes said that Zero was being ridiculous. "Those two? They will hunt you to hell, defeat the devil and drag you back screaming. Sorry." He shrugged I've never seen them so obsessed. Takuma and Kain had to take over their businesses while they were chasing you and those two never miss meetings that effect their companies ever. All running is going to do is piss them off more."

"Do you think I care! I have a life that I need to get back to! It doesn't include them."

"They're your life now. You need to get used to it or you will only hurt them and yourself."

Zero collapsed on the bed in defeat. The Omega would't hear anything he said. He was obviously happy with his own Alphas.

"Zero." Aidou's voice was more gentle this time. "You could ask for no better Alphas than those two, besides mine that is. They are determined to make you happy."

"And happy means to be subjected to their will? And tossed into a silken prison?" Zero muttered.

"This is not permanent. They are keeping you here to protect you. Right now your scent would attract every unmated Alpha in the city. They are protecting what is theirs."

"I'm not theirs!" Zero snapped. "I refuse to be."

Aidou bowed his head in sympathy, standing. "I understand, I really do. I felt the same way when my Alphas came into my life." He paused at the door. "But when you come to terms with this, if you need someone to talk to you can call me anytime. And go easy on them. They need you."

UF

Alla is Greek for other. Or that's what the net says anyway LOL

Until Next Time…

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo…Here we go again! A new story! And I'm excited! Yep this is a Vampire Knight-Finder Series Crossover Threesome set in the Alpha/Omega universe featuring two of my MOST favorite Ravens and my favorite silverette inspired by Ben4Kevin. And knowing me….there will be a few differences so get ready! Know it's kinda of short, but this is just the beginning! Really no plot (Yet)….This will involve Vampirism…(Smile)…Delicious…..
> 
> Hope You Enjoy! 
> 
> I Will!


End file.
